The present disclosure relates to a printing device.
A printing device is known that is able to switch between two different operating modes, hereinafter called the normal mode and the peel-off mode. The normal mode is an operating mode in which a printed label is discharged in a state in which it is affixed to a release paper. The peel-off mode is an operating mode in which the printed label is discharged in a state in which it has been peeled off of the release paper. With this sort of device, it is desirable for the operation that switches between the normal mode and the peel-off mode to be simple. For example, a label printer is known that is able to switch from the normal mode to the peel-off mode just by sliding a peeling unit. The peeling unit is provided with a slide portion, a peeling unit anchoring mechanism that locks the sliding operation of the slide portion, and a peeling roller. When switching from the normal mode to the peel-off mode, a user slides the peeling unit with a specified force. That releases the locking by the peeling unit anchoring mechanism. The user also slides the peeling unit to a peeling unit anchored position. The peeling unit is thus anchored by the peeling unit anchoring mechanism.